


A Cold Shadow to Live In

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Maybe You're Here Because You Don't Fit In Anywhere Else (Rollercoaster HSAU) [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cappy comes to Carolina with a request.</p><p>Deleted scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Shadow to Live In

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me that it might not be clear why Carolina was in Cappy's wedding, but what with one thing or another I never got round to including that scene.

“Carolina?”

Cappy is standing in the front door, his hat held politely in his hands, smiling at her with the 'gentleman caller' face he'd always put on when she was a little girl, and he and Sarge came to take her and Church for a day out. The thought of it has her smiling as well; she doesn't see as much of Cappy these days as she used to.

“Come on in, Cap,” she says. “Something I can do for you, or are you here to see Dad?”

“I'm here to see you. Is there someone private we can talk?”

“In here is fine.” She leads him into the parlor, a pretty pastel room with a big window. They mostly only use the parlor when Dad is being courted by clients, so there's no chance of someone wandering in. She gestures for him to have a seat and pulls the curtain up to let some light into the room before sitting down as well. “What's up?”

“I have a request for you,” he says. “And I want you to know before I make it that you are free to refuse, and I won't be offended. And if you're angry at me for making it, that's okay too.”

She frowns. “...what sort of request?”

“Carolina...” He takes her hand in his, brushing a thumb over her knuckles. “You know that your mother was one of my best friends.”

“Yes.” She smiles. His and Sarge's stories are probably the only ones she doesn't mind hearing about her mother.

“When we were younger, we always had plans, that we would be in each other's weddings. Sarge and I stood by your mother when she wed. Sarge is going to stand beside me, but Allison- can't be there.” He stares down at her hand in his. “I was wondering if you would stand in her place for me.”

Carolina stiffens at the request. Take her mother's place? Her fist clenches involuntarily and he retracts his hand before looking up, into her eyes.

“You have every right to be angry with me, but I had to ask. You see you are the last, best thing Allison left us. I don't ask so that you can stand in her shoes. I only want to feel as though she's a part of my wedding. That there's some part of her there beside me.”

She's silent, for a long time, before her fist slowly unclenches and she sighs. Nods. Cappy has always taken care of her, has never made her feel as if she's merely an extension of her mother. To deny him this one thing would feel cruel.

“I would be honored to be in your wedding, Cappy,” she says, reaching up to take his hand again. “And I'm not angry. Thank you.”

His smile is soft, gentle, but filled to the brim with joy. He brushes a hand across her cheek, stands and leans over to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank  _you_ , Carolina. This means a great deal to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cappy and Sarge's relationship with Allison's kids warms my cold little heart.


End file.
